Fall to pieces
by Yukairi Nozomi
Summary: Odio. El más puro, torrencial, avasallante. Que en un instante había logrado privarle del aliento e, inclusive, parte del pensamiento. Y era sólo para él... y eso era más que suficiente, aunque tuviese que guardarse el deseo de algo más en lo más profundo de su pecho. [MyanmarTailandia]


Ok, he vuelto a las andadas _because yes_. Nunca se librarán de mi, temed. Y ahora vuelvo a darle amor a los asiáticos, hincapié en Tailandia porque el tipo es tan bello y genial que me parece indigno que sea tan olvidado. Y, oh sí, de paso les presentaré a un país que quien sabe si sepan que existe. Birmania, Myanmar para los cuates y Shwe para los suicidas, para hacer un drabble fail pero hecho con amor de una de mis OTP's asiáticas, MyanThai.

Sin comentarios sobre el fail mortal. Tanto del drabble como del título. Esto es lo que sucede cuando estás de vacaciones y no duermes hasta casi las cuatro am. _Gomen not gomen_.

**Disclaimer:** Simplemente el personaje que representa a Myanmar (Than Shwe) es de mi total propiedad intelectual. El diseño a imaginar queda a su elección. El contenido del drabble también me pertenece, para su suerte.

* * *

.

.

**Fall to pieces**

**I**

**Burn it down**

**.  
****.  
****.**

* * *

Birmania estaba ahí, en silencio, observando cómo la ciudad era consumida hasta sus cimientos luego de un largo tiempo de haber sido sitiada por sus ejércitos. Y ahora todo, absolutamente todo, sería arrasado hasta no dejar nada de lo que alguna vez había sido el espléndido Reino de Ayutthaya Sus bibliotecas, habitantes, reyes…

E incluso el propio Ayutthaya, si era preciso. De eso se encargaría él mismo, se prometió el birmano para sus adentros, teniendo a su vecino postrado a sus pies, presenciando en silencio la caída de su ciudad, su gente, sus reyes, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Algo de lo que, en medio del estropicio, Shwe no pudo evitar enorgullecerse.

Lo tenía por completo en su poder. Ahora sería completamente _suyo_.

Fue entonces que los vio, y el estomago le dio un vuelco por un segundo.

Como lanzas atravesándole, silenciosas, letales. Sus ojos pardos, reflejando el calor de las llamas y cuajados en lágrimas, refulgiendo poderosos e impotentes a la vez, su gesto usualmente pasivo compungido, con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel y el dolor que deja atrás la destrucción. Shwe se sintió estremecer hasta la última de sus fibras ante la intensidad de aquella mirada.

Era un gesto que jamás había visto en él, pero sabía reconocerlo a la perfección.

_Odio._

El más puro, torrencial, avasallante. Que en un instante había logrado privarle del aliento e, inclusive, parte del pensamiento.

Lo encontró fascinante, magnético. Ardían con fuego propio aún cuando eran fríos, pero aun conservando esa expresividad que nunca iba dirigida a él.

Salvo esta vez.

Se clavaban como estacas en su pecho, lentas, pesadas, hundiéndose hasta lo más profundo, lo más inexplorado, algo donde nunca nadie jamás había tocado. Y un pinchazo doloroso le caló, dejando caer un peso frío sobre la base de su estómago junto a un sentimiento que no supo identificar junto a un enfermizo deleite que le embargó por completo al saber que él era la única persona que podría arrancar de ese ser casi celestial un gesto así.

Feroz. Mortífero. Con un veneno que pecaba de delicia bamboleándole por la mirada.

_Tan… perfecto_.

Quizá nunca podría ser objeto de su sonrisa, de sus buenos tratos, siquiera de la mínima de sus atenciones las cuales dedicaba tan fervientemente al mundo entero. Sin embargo, tendría esa parte de sí mismo que nadie más que él sería capaz de ver, de padecer; un trozo de su persona cuyo derecho de existir era simplemente para su propio deleite, uno mudo y que rozaba peligrosamente al masoquismo.

Pero no importaba.

_Esos ojos eran sólo para él_. Y eso era más que suficiente, aunque tuviese que guardarse el deseo de algo más en lo más profundo de su pecho.

* * *

**Cápsula histórica**

El Reino de Ayutthaya fue un reino de Tailandia que existió de 1351 a 1767. En 1765 el territorio tailandés fue invadido por tres ejércitos birmanos que convergieron en la ciudad de Ayutthaya. Tras un largo sitio, la ciudad se rindió y fue quemada en 1767. Birmania no se hizo del territorio debido a que China le invadió, sin embargo el asunto no quedó ahí. En total, Myanmar invadió 19 veces a Tailandia, dividido entre victorias y derrotas. Puro amor (?).

* * *

Y eso es todo... esta vez. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, si es que hay alguien por ahí! Continuaré con esto aunque no les guste, necesito darle amor a este par (?)

¡Por cada review que reciba, Toto es más feliz y Tailandia les regala una cortesía de masaje todo pagado con _Happy end_ incluído!


End file.
